


Queen's Moon

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Community: femslash100, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina relishes the thought of blood on her fingertips, sticky and warm from Belle’s body, the embarrassed flush spreading across Belle’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Regina/Ruby - embarrassing. Ruby sort of turned into Red, though.

Regina arches an eyebrow, shifting a little on her plush chair in the corner of the room.  “Is there a problem?”

Belle glances over at her mistress, cheeks flushed red.  “It would be better if you asked Red.”

Red’s eyes are glowing, yellow and stark in the dark bedchamber.  She runs her hands over Belle’s bare thighs, claws scraping just enough to redden the pale skin.  “The wolf likes it.  It drives her wild.”

“The wolf likes what?” Though Regina was the voyeur in the room, she was a strict mistress to her girls and she liked knowing what was happening in their bed.

Belle moans softly as Red noses at her stomach, biting gently at the soft skin as she pulls down Belle’s underwear.  “It’s my monthly time.  I did not realize before.”

Regina straightens in her chair, cunt throbbing beneath her gown.  She relishes the thought of blood on her fingertips, sticky and warm from Belle’s body, the embarrassed flush spreading across Belle’s chest.  “And how does the wolf react?”

Red growls low in her throat and grips Belle behind her knees, spreading her legs wide.  “Like she’s going in for a kill,” she says, and lowers her mouth to Belle’s cunt.

Belle moans, throwing an arm over her eyes, and Regina leans back in her chair, breathless.


End file.
